


The Tipping Point

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Their relationship was never meant to last, and it didn’t.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	The Tipping Point

It was a game, nothing more. A memory of youth neither could banish. Barely in their twenties and they were on different sides the last time their lips met. Both imprisoned. Both returned to their masters. Once, there wasn’t a different side to the bed, there was just them. Now they were on different sides of a war. Hot tempers. Quick on the draw. Just teasing. Just to taunt. Then the words flying from their lips. The first since their lips last met. One last time she caught him off guard, and he fell for her. She had no regrets.


End file.
